


"Hang On, Johnny!"

by Traw



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "Hang On, Johnny!"Johnny is dangling upside-down three floors below the roof and seven floors above the ground.A response to a writer's challenge called the three challenge which consists of - three words, three paragraphs, three perspectives .
Kudos: 11





	"Hang On, Johnny!"

“Hang on, Johnny!” I can hear the fear and worry in Roy’s voice as my rope spins me one way, slamming me hard into the wall, knocking the wind out of me, before it flicks me over so I am hanging head down as it flings me back out above the abyss and whirls me the other way. I close my eyes and swallow hard, trying to stop the hot bile that is rising in the back of my throat, threatening to choke me, as world spins wildly around me. I know there is no way I can get off this insane ride by myself, I felt something break in my shoulder after I first slammed into the building, so all I can do is try and hang on as I swing wildly back into the side of the building.

“Hang on, Johnny!” I shout down, as I turn my back to the ten story drop and begin to repel down towards him as he swings uncontrollably, three stories beneath me, his body slamming into the wall before swinging, twisting and turning, back out above the street seven floors below. Somewhere above me, I know that Marco and Chet are trying hard to control Johnny’s rope while below me, I know that Cap is watching, probably whispering the same mantra that is running through my head as I try and repel down to reach my partner a little faster then I know I should as I see him slam into the wall again. ‘Hang on, Johnny, hang on!’

“Hang on, Johnny!” I whisper as I look up and watch with my heart in my mouth as Johnny swings helplessly seven stories above me, tangled up in his rope. I am not sure just what happened. One-minute Johnny was preparing the victim to be hauled up to the roof and the next … I swallow hard as I stare up at my youngest paramedic now hanging upside down as he is slammed back hard against the unforgiving brick wall causing his helmet to slip from his head and fall to the ground just in front of me. “Hang on, Johnny, just for a couple more minutes, Pal.” I whisper as I watch Roy repel down the wall as fast as he can to reach him.


End file.
